This invention relates generally to printers and, more particularly, to portable printers which have found use by route delivery persons, route sales representatives, or business or home service persons. Such portable printers may be used to provide customer receipts for various completed transactions. A printer may print a record of merchandise picked up by the service person, or a receipt of an amount paid by, or charged to, the customer for a service performed. Or, the printer may simply provide a confirmation of an order taken for a customer at the customer's business or home.
The usefulness of portable printers has been furthered by efforts resulting in reduced sizes of printers when compared to their respective forerunners. Also, the usefulness of portable printers may be furthered by minimizing tasks by route service people to operate the printers. The present invention seeks to overcome limitations that may be found in present day portable printers.